


Old Habits Die Hard

by litamaze



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Lawyer!Pietro, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litamaze/pseuds/litamaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy needs something from Pietro, and knows how to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits Die Hard

'No.' Pietro answerd firmly.

'Oh come on Cher.' Remy begged.

'I don't know what you want me to say Remy.'

'Jus' say you'll do it.'

'I don't know Remy, I'm geting sick of this.'

'Oh please petit-' Pietro cut him off before he could continue.

'Don't use your pet names on me and think I'll melt because you know it won't work.'

'It used to work.' Remy sulked as he complained

'I used to think it was cute.' _Now I have to live with it_ , he added in his head.

'Please.' Remy badgered him

'What?' Pietro sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper in the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, said boyfriend sat across from him, looking into his eyes.

'Represen' me in court.' Was his answer. Pietro expected this every so often, having been with Remy since law school, he had known about his 'chosen profession'.

'Remy,' He began to argue but the Cajun cut him off, reaching his hand over the table to hold one of Pietro's. Pietro dropped the paper to the table.

'Oh come on, you're de best lawyer aroun'.' He tried to sweet-talk his way around him, Pietro had two sisters and a law degree though, so he wouldn't lose any kind of argument with Remy.

'That's why I charge so much.' He smirked tugging his hand away from Remy's grasp , making eye contact with his partner as he sipped his coffee smugly.

'Remy'll find some ot'er, more fun way to pay you.' He waggled his eyebrows suggestably. Pietro brushed him off.

'That's illegal ya know. Much like theft.' He looked at him, raising one brow. Remy let out an exasperated noise and looked at Pietro from across the table.

'Oh dat's rich comin' from you, Wanda told Remy about the sixteen year old kleptomaniac in you.' _Damn that woman_ , Pietro thought. Remy stood and walked around to where Pietro sat and straddled him in his chair.

'Remy,' Pietro warned, setting down his mug. Remy draped his arms around his neck.

'Please Cher, Remy won' get caught no more. Promise.' He leant forward slowly to meet Pietro's lips, Pietro leaned sideways and dodged his tactic, earning a sloppy kiss on the cheek instead.

'You told me that when I represented you the first time.' Remy's shoulders sank as he shrugged.

'Remy was younger, foolish.'

'It was last year Remy.' Remy gently placed his hands on either side of his face, forcing him to meet his eyes. One hand slipped down to his chin and tilted his face up towards him. He leaned in close and ghosted his lips over Pietro's. Pietro gave in with a sigh and pushed up to meet his lips, his hands grabbing at Remy's arms and sides. Remy pulled away, resting his forehead onto Pietro's and bit his lower lip, looking into Pietro's eyes.

'Oh fine, I'll do it.' Remy grinned at him. He always gets what he wants out of Pietro. 'But next time your paying with money.' Remy, still smiling, stood up from Pietro's lap and grabbed one of Pietro's hands, leading him in the direction of the bedroom.

'Oh Cher, even you know dat's no' true.'

 


End file.
